


Murky Waters for the Catfish

by Adensionia



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, not very serious, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: A prompt from the Writing Prompts page on Tumblr. Two Internet catfish catfish eachother and fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Five months. It had been five months and still,”KawaiiGirlie305” hadn’t sent him anything of significance or offered anything of significance. Kyle, or better known as “Chris100”, was a thirty-six year old man who had been speaking with a teenager named Rosaline.  
Rosaline was a beautiful young lady who was sixteen. She was latino and just his type. Kyle’s only problem was that he was way too old for her, so naturally he simply said he was seventeen. It was actually rather easy, he just went onto google and went to some young guy named “Chris”’s facebook, basing everything off of Chris.  
Rosaline seemed interested, but every time location or graphic pictures came up in the conversation, the subject was quickly changed to Kyle’s- Chris’ location and such. Kyle found it somewhat suspicious, but brushed it off. Rosaline was his true love, he didn’t mind her odd quirks.  
There was actually a lot he didn’t like when speaking with Rosaline, such as the fact that she was rather tight on money. She used a rather terrible computer that she got for fifty dollars. Kyle was surprised the thing even worked. The computer she got didn’t come with a camera or microphone, and so all pictures she sent to him were older.  
Rosaline didn’t have enough money for a separate camera or microphone either, so Kyle had never seen or heard her in real time. Kyle had no problem speaking to her though. She liked to just hear his voice as she would type, and it wasn’t very hard to sound like a teenager, he could just make his voice a bit higher and nasally than usual and he sounded younger. Of course, Rosaline had never seen him in real time for obvious reasons, so he supposed that it was fair that he had never seen her.  
Kyle was rather determined to make Rosaline his, she was so sweet and cute, she always knew what he was feeling and thinking, which was amazing considering the fact that most of their interactions were through text. Kyle knew she’d never like an old man like him, he just had to keep talking to her and pretending to be Chris. There was no other way, and so their interactions continued.

 

William had been talking with a kid named Chris for a while, about five months. Chris was a nice seventeen year old who loved football and video games, an average teenager. William had always been into younger men, but most of the ones he was interested turned him away. William was forty, far past his prime. What he felt for Chris, he couldn’t identify. He had always been good at reading other people, just never himself. All William knew was that he wanted to be more to Chris than just some online friend.  
He really liked Chris, figured it could be love. William wanted to meet Chris in person some day, those were just wishful thoughts though, Chris didn’t actually know who William was. All of their interactions had been over the internet, Chris was straight so William obviously had to change his age and gender. He felt dirty lying to Chris like that, but he was desperate. He needed someone to lean on, even if it was digital. Chris was a true gentleman, always there to listen to him rant, of course some things were changed to fit the life of a teenage girl but… It still was a relief to have someone there for him.  
The actual Rosaline… William had gotten all of his photos of Rosaline from his niece. Sure, it was a dirty move to take advantage of her like that, but he didn’t want Chris to reverse search and find some celebrity. He wanted so much to tell Chris the truth, but he’d simply be repulsed. All he could do is keep fantasizing and talking with Chris, at least he’d still have someone that way…

 

“Rosaline”’s photo flashes upon the screen. On his laptop is a picture of a large, stocky man, probably around his late 30’s. “Rosaline” types up a message afterwards,”My name is William.” Kyle slams the laptop lid down, tears threatening to spill as he stares at the closed computer. He lets out a shaky sigh, everything seeming so surreal. 

 

William lets out a small sigh, staring at the screen before him. He felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off of his chest only for a much larger one to take it’s place. His fingers hover over the keyboard for a few minutes before he types…

 

“Chris?”

 

“... Yeah?”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“I figured as much… I’m sorry, I just needed to tell you. I couldn’t keep lying.”

 

“Why even talk to me in the first place then?”

 

“I don’t know. I was desperate. With so much bad luck… I just wanted someone to talk to.”

 

“I understand I guess… If you’re honest here, I will be too.”

 

Kyle stares at what he had just sent, staring blankly at the screen for a moment before snapping a picture. He frowns as he types again.

 

“I’m not Chris. I’m not 17. My name is Kyle.”

 

“... Wow. We’re both idiots…”

 

“Couldn’t agree more…”

 

“If… You don’t mind me asking… You don’t have a wife or anything?”

 

“I used to, we divorced about 2 years ago.”

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. If it helps, I never had a wife to begin with.”

 

“It doesn’t… Would you mind much if we kept talking? Of course, as friends.”

 

“Not at all, I think we both need someone to talk with right now in our lives.”

 

William can’t help but smile as he types the last sentence. He’d admit that Kyle didn’t look that bad… Maybe even attractive. Definitely a seven or so. William had been flirting with the man for months, he couldn’t believe the odd feeling of love was only felt by himself. It was apparent they both were lonely and needed companionship, if Kyle didn’t want someone who was more than a good friend, William was alright with that.  
Kyle couldn’t help but feel awful, guilty, generally filthy. He was a religious man and what he felt for William was certainly unnatural, William had just messed with his emotions that was all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and William get to know eachother better, someone from William's past shows up to join the party.

It had been roughly a month since the duo found out about the other. Each was surprised to find that they no longer found themselves still searching, pretending to be someone they aren't. They seemed content with the other.

Kyle sighed, typing up a reply to William.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"I just think that it would be... fun. You know?"

"No. No I don't know."

"We would just be watching a movie..."

"It sounds like a date, William."

"No! No, just two guys watching a movie."

"I'm a priest, okay? I'm not... doing anything like that."

"I know! It's just a movie. Seriously. I just heard it's really good is all..."

"I guess."

"Sweet. Hop onto the call around 8pm your time! I'll send you a link to the movie!"

"Yeah."

Kyle closed out the browser, staring at his screen wallpaper. He adjusts his eyes to look at his reflection on the glassy screen. A man stared back at him, stubble lining his jaw and eyes glazed over. He should probably sleep, stop thinking about everything. Those messages, it was just some kid trolling. Had to be. Kyle rubs his face for a moment before a "ping" sound emits from his computer. Hand falling from his face and eyes slowly focusing on the screen, he glares. Another message from the same guy. He clicks on it, revealing a long chat history. Kyle reads up through it to give himself a refresher. The first message was from the supposed hacker.

"Hey you."

"Hi, can I help you?"

"You sure can! You probably don't remember me. You stole $10,000 from me. I want it back."

"What?"

"You sure can! You probably don't remember me. You stole $10,000 from me. I want it back."

"I read it the first time. I haven't stolen from anyone."

"Oh, but you did! You see, you got my IP address! Told me all about where I lived! Said you would hurt me and my family if I didn't pay you."

"Seriously? And you believed me? Not my fault you fell for the oldest trick in the book. It wasn't stealing if you gave it to me."

"I'm going to return the favor, Kyle."

"Excuse me?"

"I know where you are. I know what you do. I know you. And, unlike you, I'm serious. I know people, and I want 100,000."

"Fuck you."

That's where the conversation ended. It seems his harasser had just messaged him with a reply.

"Two days."

Kyle stares at the message, muttering to himself,"Until what? I don't..." He sighs, opening up the chat box between him and William.

"Will, I don't think I can do it tonight."

"Why?"

"It's kind of personal."

"We're on the Internet. Who am I gonna tell that knows you?"

"I guess you have a point... Before I started looking for romance on the Internet, I was a hacker. I would regularly threaten people with personal information. It was easy money, and if someone refused I'd break contact and that was that. Once... A while back... I was getting cocky. Slowly started asking for more and more. Eventually I came across a guy and asked for $10,000. He gave it to me and I broke contact. That was that."

"Okay??? What does that have to do with watching a movie with me?"

"I think he's back. Or maybe someone pretending to be him is. I don't know. I don't want to know. He knows where I live and who I am. He wants 100 grand."

"Well shit, you're not being serious right?"

"I am. I don't know what to do, but I don't have time to watch a movie with you. I need to figure out what's going on first." 

"Okay... I'm here if you need anything..."

"Yeah"

Kyle's mouse hovers over towards the red "X" before another message comes his way. The hacker.

"So, you've moved on then? Found yourself a boyfriend? His name is William. Lives in Kentucky! Not far from you actually. That's cute."

Kyle raises his eyebrows, immediately going to his conversation with Will.

"Hey, where do you live?"

"Uh... Why?"

"Just... General location."

"USA"

"More specific."

"Oh my god fine. I live in Kentucky. Why does it matter?"

"Curious."

Switching back to the conversation with the hacker, he rapidly types.

"This is between you and me."

"Not anymore. 100k and you're free, buddy."

"I can't get that kind of money in 2 days. There has to be something else you want."

"I suppose I could kill your little friend as payment instead?"

"For fucks sake at least give me more time"

"2 days"

"Please!"

Kyle keeps typing, but it seems the other wasn't interested in replying.


End file.
